Merry Christmas, Amuchan
by tadamufanforever
Summary: A cold, Winter night, Cristmas Eve is a romantic holiday.....yeah, i have no idea what to write DX


**okay, so even though it's not winter here, i think winter is a romantic holiday, so please enjoy this story that was wrtten in an hour XD**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One cold, Winter night, while her parents were out of town with Ami, Amu stood on a stool, hanging a golden star at the top of the Christmas tree "almost...there" Amu whispered, she sat it on and sighed

"I hate putting up the star" she sighed, as she was about to put an ortiment on the tree, a loud thumping came from the front door "who could be here at this hour?" Amu asked her self,

when she opened the door, she nearly dropped the glass ortiment "T-Tadase-kun?" Amu said, she was blushing furisously "hello, Amu-chan" Tadase said, he bowed gently "may I come in?" he asked, Amu nodded and lead the blonde boy into her warm, hospitable home

"s-so....why are you here, Tadase-kun?" she asked, her heart thumping faster then normal "i've come to give you your present, Amu-chan" Tadase whispered, Amu looked at his hands, his hands were empty.

Amu and Tadase sat on the couch, Tadase stared into the warm, toasty fire in the fireplace, while Amu stared into the teacup that suu had made a while ago, her glowing red face stared back at her "u-uh....T-Tadase-kun, wh-what's my gift?" she asked, trembeling with embaressment, Tadase sat straight and addressed her eyes "A-Amu-chan..." Tadase whispered, he stared a the reddish glow on Amu's cheeks,

he firmly sat his hands on her shoulders and softly pressed his lips against her's; Amu gasped and sat there, shocked and afraid to do anything '_T-Ta-Tadase-kun?!'_ Amu thought, she felt the heat rush threw her body. Amu's charas and Tadase's chara were in a small huddle, forcing Kesiki to say what Tadase's gift was, when they heard the room grow quiet, they turned to there owners and gasped "A-Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, and Suu cried out "T-Tadase!" Kesiki shouted;

Amu's mind began to slow down and she softly wrapped her arms around Tadase's neck, kissing back '_A-Amu-chan......'_ Tadase thought, he gently broke away from her and smiled "Merry Christmas, Amu-chan" Tadase whispered, Amu smiled, she felt tiny eyes burn into her skin as she looked over at her chara's,

Ran was shocked, Miki and Suu were in daze,

while Kesiki stood there, his face full of rage

"Tadase! that girl is _way_ to young! you can't do that to a thirteen year old girl!" he shouted, Tadase smiled "Amu-chan isn't a girl, she's a beautful young woman" he whispered softly, amu blushed brightly and felt her eyes burn, she began to make small, gasping sounds "A-Amu-chan, what's wrong?" he asked her, Amu gazed into his strawberry-red eyes and smiled, wiping the fringe away from her eyes "n-nothing!" Amu shouted, waving her hands, Tadase smiled and gently kissed her forehead, Amu blushed softly as she sat her head on his shoulder

"I think it's time for me to go" Tadase said, Amu nodded and stood up, walking with him to the door "bye, and merry Christmas" he said, Amu nodded "bye, merry Christmas to you too" she said, there lips met once more and Tadase headed off, as Amu watched him, she remember that she forgot something "wait!" she shouted, Tadase turned around

"I love you, Tadase-kun" Amu said softly,

Tadase smiled "I love you too, Amu-chan" he whispered back, he walked down the side walk as Amu watched him leave, waiting until his black silhouette left her sight and she closed the door, sighing.

"Alright, back to the tree" Amu said, smiling even brighter then before Tadase came over '_m-me and T-Tadase-kun....a-are officially..a c-couple'_ Amu thought, she stared at an ortiment, it was a blonde, male angel and a female, brunette kissing "wow" Amu said, she hung it the rest of them up and passed out on the couch, and thus ends our story, ja ne!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**wow, what a random ending XD please review, or i'll sick princy on ya**

**tadase: prince?**

**:hangs head:**

**tadamufanforever: oh...shyt, RUN!!!!**


End file.
